glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Invitationals
Invitationals is the fourth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Rachel's suspension ends, and she plans to get Vincent. Meanwhile, three new members join the club. Gabriella is still up to her mean ways, and the Cheerios attack Melissa. At Invitationals, they get disqualified, but how will they get back up? Songs Episode That suspension was tough. One week away from Glee was really hard. I'd never thought I'd say that. Glee is the lowest of low at this school, but yet, I'm in it. Me, a cheerleader. Me, Rachel Wilson. I guess the reason I like Glee club so much, is because I like him., Rachel is standing at the door of the Choir room, watching Glee rehearse. Her eyes are set on Vincent. I plan to have Vincent before Invitationals gets here, which is at the end of this week. She walks inside the room. "Everyone! LISTEN! We only have eight members, are ninth is auditioning later today!", says Mr. Arcine. "And?", says Rachel, as she sits down. "Nine members isn't enough to compete!", shouts Mr. Arcine. "Chill out dude, no need to be angry", says Rachel. "Oh, hush", says Sonia, rolling her eyes. "No! I will not hush. You see I've been at home for a week, bored out of my mind while all you little kids were here telling your little secrets", says Rachel. "Not our fault you got suspended", says Sonia. "Uhh, ok. Let's continue", says Mr. Arcine. "Uhh, how about no. You know sir, you always stop our arguments after a while. What, do you like two girls bickering about this club? Mmm?", says Rachel. "I stop arguments as soon as they start", says Mr. Arcine. "No you don't!", shouts Brent. "ENOUGH!", shouts Mr. Arcine. The students look around at each other, smirking. Perfect. I've pissed off the director of the club, narrates Rachel. But it is true, he never stops an argument as soon as it begins, he always waits. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- New Directions enter the auditorium, and a girl, Finley Lyons is standing on the stage. I'm really nervous. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this, she narrates. She takes a deep breath. I've been practcing for this day for a long, long time. How have I only found out about this club?. "Hello, I'm Finley Lyons and I'll be singing Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran", Finley says, shaking. "Start whenever you're ready", says Mr. Arcine. "Okay", she replies back, still shaking. The band begins to play the song, and Finley begins to sing to it. After the first voice, another girl walks on stage, to everyones surprise. The girl sings the next verse, and after that, a boy walks onto the stage. The three sing the song together, and New Directions are impressed. "Well done, the three of you!", shouts Mr. Arcine. "I'm Jamie Ashley", says the girl. "'And, I'm Xander Wilcox", says the boy. "Welcome to Glee, Finley, Jamie and Xander!". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rachel walks down the hall, and it's deserted. She looks around, confused. At the other end of the hall, stands Gabriella, leaning on the wall. "Well, well, well", says Gabriella "if it isn't the person who got Sarah suspended". "Sarah got herself suspended", says Rachel. "You were the one who fought her? It's your fault!" says Gabriella, moving in on Rachel. "Just leave me alone Gabriella, I've had enough of your bullcrap". "I've had enough of you". "Uh... You were the one who cleared this hallway just to threaten me", says Rachel, rolling her eyes. "Shut up, bitch", says Gabriella, walking off. Rachel stands still, smiling at her first win over Gabriella. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Hey! Vincent!", calls Rachel, entering the next hall. Vincent turns around, "oh, hey Rachel!". Vincent stops walking, and Rachel catches up to him. "So, I've been thinking about this Inviationals, and I think we should be the leads", says Rachel. "Uhh... why?" "Well, I'm obviously the star of the group, and you have the best voice out of the guys". "Thanks I guess? Uhh... sure?", says Vincent, confused. "Cool, we'll sing a duet in Glee", says Rachel. She turns around and begins to walk off. Vincent stands still, confused. Rachel turns back around and kisses him on the cheek. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Love Is Easy begins to play in the Choir Room. Rachel starts off the song, to the excitement of the new members, and later Vincent joins in. Together, they sing a duet, and New Directions are very impressed. "Well done you two!", says Mr. Arcine, happily. "This is why we should be the leads at Invitationals", says Rachel. "Uhh... I'm not sure if there will be any leads", says Mr. Arcine. "Well put us as soloists in every song", says Rachel, she pats his back and walks out. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gabriella blows a whistle, and the Cheerios stop. "Okay everyone, let's see who can do a triple back-flip", she shouts. "Gabriella, we all know Rachel is the only one who can do it", says Melissa. "Melissa, we all know you are the only one who doesn't do anything", says Gabriella. "Oh ha-ha, I'm laughing. You're hilarious", says Melissa, sarcastically. "I don't like sarcasm", says Gabriella, moving closer to Melissa. "I don't like ugly people in my face" "Oh, you crossed the line, you little bitch. Go get changed and hand in your Cheerios uniform", says Gabriella, sternly. "No", says Melissa, standing still. "Do as you're told", says Gabriella. "You're not the boss of us, Gabriella. Yes, you may be the Head Cheerleader, but you are not the boss of us", says Melissa, raising her voice. "I'm the boss, because if you haven't noticed, Coach is hardly here anymore", says Gabriella. "Maybe because she had a baby?", says Melissa. "Maybe because she has a life, unlike you", says Gabriella. "Oh shut up, you bitch" Gabriella slaps Melissa across the face, "go change NOW!" she shouts. "No" Gabriella pushes Melissa into the group of Cheerios, and she turns her back, as Melissa begins to scream. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Where's Melissa?", asks Liz, at the next Glee club practice. "Nobody's seen her since yesterdays Cheerios practice, apparently something happened there", says Brent. "Rachel, were you at that practice?", asks Liz, concerned. "No, I've been skipping it occasionally", says Rachel. "Oh... I hope she's alright!", says Mr. Arcine. "Let's not think about her, let's get into this!" "Wow, sir. You don't even care about her. She could be seriously injured!", shouts Rachel. "What do you mean?", says Sonia, quickly. "The Cheerios are under Gabriella's control now, when I was there, she ordered them to attack me, but I ran away. I haven't been to practice since", says Rachel. "We have to find her", says Liz. Rachel, Liz and Sonia stand up and prepare to leave. "Where are you going?", asks Mr. Arcine. "Where else? We have to find Melissa", says Sonia. "You're not leaving!", shouts Mr. Arcine. "She could be really injured!", shouts Rachel back. Before looking back, the three girls run out of the Choir Room. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- In the hallways, the three girls continue running. "Where do we look?", asks Sonia. "Let's check the oval!", says Liz. The three open the door and run out. They begin to search the entire oval, and they hear distant screaming. The three run over and the screaming is coming from a porta-potty. They open it up, and sitting inside if a bruised Melissa. "Melissa! Are you alright?!", shreiks Liz. "Yeah, just a little sore", she replies, smirking. "What happened?" asks Rachel. "I defedned you, and then Gabriella tried to make me quit Cheerios, I refused, and she pushed me and then I remember screaming, and then nothing. They I woke up in here", says Melissa. --------------------------------------------------------------------- The four girls enter the Choir Room. "We found her!", shouts Sonia, looking at Mr. Arcine. "Well done! I knew you would!", he says back. "Shut up, no you didn't!", shouts Liz back. "Yeah, you said we shouldn't go!", shouts Rachel. "This meeting has been disbanded, everyone but you four may leave!", he says. The other seven members leave the room. "You four, Principal's office. NOW". -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Melissa got bashed by the Cheerios", says Mr. Arcine. "Unfortunately, we can't suspend every Cheerio, so I'll give them all a weeks detention", says the Principal. "But, why are these three here?", he raises his hand and points to Sonia, Rachel and Liz. "Lately, these three have been controlling, rude and disruptive. It's quite unacceptable. They yell at me, and argue about my teaching methods. I was wondering if they could each get suspended for a day", says Mr. Arcine. "WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU WANT US TO COMPETE AT INVIATIONALS!", yells Rachel. "Yes, I do, which is why I've asked for a days suspension", says Mr. Arcine, calmly. "You think we'd compete when you got us suspended? Think again!", yells Sonia. "How about an after school detention?", he asks, worried. "I'm not going to compete if I get any punishment for finding a friend", says Liz, rolling her eyes. "FINE! No punishment this time. Next time there will be!" "That's okay", they say in unison. --------------------------------------------------- "Okay, everyone, I think one more song, just for practice should be enough!", says Mr. Arcine, two hours before Inviataionals. The New Directions are standing on the stage at their last meeting before their first big event. Down begins to play, and Vincent starts to sing. Liam then takes over, followed by Rachel. The other solos go to Finley, Meiko and Melissa with Brent rapping Lil Wayne's part. "You guys are really ready!", shouts Mr. Arcine. ---------------------------------------------------- "I'm really nervous", says Sonia. "For once I agree with her", says Rachel. The New Directions are gathered backstage in the Auditorium. An official begins to walk towards them, and they all look confused. "Hello. I regret to inform you that you can not perform today", he says. "Why?!", says Mr. Arcine, loudly. "You only have eleven members. You need twelve to compete". Vincent begins to walk away from the club, singing The Way It Ends. Brent begins to follow him, singing along. Rachel later turns around, singing the song. Eventually, Sonia joins in with the song. The four walk away from New Directions and out of the school. They all look upset, as they are unable to perform, pulling them out of any competition. THE END Guest Stars *Jamie Ashley created by Duffy Danger. *Liz Kingston created by Blondetta. *Finley Lyons created by KCisaGleek98. *Liam Ramsey created by C.Jacobs Rocky05. *Melissa Rowland created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Xander Wilcox created by Pill0wszs. Trivia *The first episode to not feature a solo, only group numbers or duets. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes